


Draft

by windyswind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: -





	Draft

《形影不离》中

CP：GGAD

备注：第一次写这对CP就又傻白又OOC，但应该是糖，我觉得是糖，肯定是糖！

 

1

1945年是欧洲巫师的幸运年。

为什么呢？

因为日天日地无畏无惧作死不倦的黑魔王盖勒特格林德沃，就在这一年里，终于把自己给作死了。

他死在了与白巫师阿不思邓布利多旷世瞩目的决战里，死得干干净净透透彻彻，死后家业被德国政府拍卖补偿庞大的受害群众，连巫师最重要的魔杖都没能跟着下棺材，当作唯一的财物被折成两段寄给遗产受益人了。

2

1945年不是邓布利多校长的幸运年。

为什么呢？

因为就在他终于鼓起了格来芬多式勇气去面对昔日的梦魇，即便结局惨痛，好歹也算是与过去做了个了结——他是这么以为的——抹干了眼泪道完了告别，新生活开始的第一天早上，他抱着柠檬雪宝状抱枕躺在校长卧室的大床上，睁开眼睛的同时听见了前男友的破口大骂。

不但前，还是死的男友。

字面意义上的阴魂不散。

阿不思忍住叹气的冲动，翻了个身继续睡。

嗓音熟悉的叫骂顿了一下，从英语转德语了。

3

魔法界普遍的共识是，只有最懦弱的巫师才会在死后滞留人间，永远失去了去往安息的机会。

谁会觉得盖勒特格林德沃懦弱？死亡只是另一个他将会征服的冒险。

阿不思对黑魔头的看法和主流有些不一样，但在这一点上他没有异议。

然后他就听见了盖勒特用“邓布利多你这个虚伪又自以为是的叛徒我当年怎么会瞎了狗眼以为你能和我一起追求更伟大的利益！！”的咆哮体毁了黑魔王邪魅的形象和阿不思美好的清晨。

值得点蜡。

4

根据麻瓜可信性成疑的的研究学说，一个麻瓜面对死亡的时候会经历四个阶段，依次序为震惊，拒绝，气愤和诉诸神佑。

如果有学生捧着这套学说请教邓布利多校长，他会温和微笑，告诉学生们麻瓜的哲学自有其有趣之处，然后请他们分享他的糖果。

可是这套理论却是完全不能套用在阿不思身上的。

面对着本该走向了亡灵路的另一端，却以声音出现在他耳边的黑魔王，在只有阿不思一个人能听见的情况下，中气十足地数落着阿不思是如何背叛了他们共同的理想balabala......

阿不思不震惊，也不拒绝接受现实，更不生气，他只盼望梅林让黑魔王的嘴巴也现个形，好让自己可以用蟑螂堆把喋喋不休的它堵住，换自己一个清静。

他不知道，清静再也与他无缘了。

5

盖勒特格林德沃一生中很少有如此刻这般迷惘的情况。他太疯狂，控制欲太强，即便是撞个头破血流，他也会从断头路中走出新路。

但鉴于他现时已属于死后而非生前，大概可以当作个别案例处理。

他目前的状态有些奇怪，他本该死了——尽管壮志未酬，能死在与阿尔的决战里，倒也算得上是个符合他想象的伟大死法，毕竟阿尔是他唯一堪称的对手——但他还在，就徘徊在阿尔的枕边。

梅林的胡子啊这就有点尴尬了。

他看不见自己的躯体，但他能数得清前男友披散在星光床单上的发丝，赤褐已染上了银灰。明明决战那天，远远地看起来还是那般柔顺亮丽。

阿尔应该没有在做梦，他的呼吸平稳，姿态放松，微颤动的眼睫毛如同两把下垂的小扇子，就是在倦极入睡而已。格林德沃却已经有几十年没有亲眼看见过这一幕，他几乎要忘记阿尔除了隐忍愤怒和失望，对他还会有别的表情。

他不愿意承认自己对此的想念。

盖勒特看得入迷，忘了去思考自己的状况和大业。他像个心怀不轨的前男友一样欣赏了一会儿，转念一想，阿尔能在这开开心心地呼呼大睡，还不是因为干掉了自己这个威胁吗？他别指望能摆脱自己！

于是盖勒特怒气冲冲地把阿不思骂醒了。

6

阿不思坚决认为打开新一天的正确方式应该是美好的早餐而不是吵架。

所以他不想和这个莫名其妙出现的盖勒特讨论谁是谁非，更不想回顾决战时的一连串意外，只想好好享用家养小精灵送来的美味早餐。

盖勒特大魔王却不是可以接受被忽略的人。他在圣徒和敌人面前装出一副智珠在握又高深莫测的样子，只有少数的人体会过他的暴脾气急性子。

邓布利多校长不幸是其中之一。

要是在当年，16岁的盖勒特格林德沃气急败坏地冲着18岁的阿不思邓布利多大嚷大叫，阿不思会因为他阳光下灿烂得几乎刺目的金发而傻乎乎地点头好好好，然后伸手揉揉对方的发丝。

回归现在，已逾中年的邓布利多校长听着已逾中年的盖勒特细数白巫师的十大罪状，心平气和地随口答道哦哦哦，然后朝声音的方向伸出手。

盖勒特结巴了两秒。

阿不思给自己拿了一块热腾腾的南瓜派，因为入口的美味而愉悦地舒展了眼眉，嘴角是一丝久违的笑意。

7

 

江山大业，圣徒，就琢磨着打破阿尔的面具

对佛地膜的警惕  
冷战

生前死后事

 

你后悔吗

很难有新的感情发展

春梦

闷

教书

假人

意若思镜

一直都知道是魔杖

哈利害怕

死灵圣物

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

《今夜去偷欢》

CP：蝙超  
警告：OOC，炮友变恋人恶俗梗，及一切与ABO有关的雷

 

青年人步入酒吧的时候，正在与人碰杯的布鲁斯并没有第一时间注意到他。

这是他离开哥谭进行修行的第五年，而他决心投入酩酊大醉的粗汉角色，从面前几个喽啰嘴里套取失窃军火的情报。

不过喝了一晚上，他已经有了无功而还的预感。

也许应该先找借口撤退，再从另一个角度下手。

布鲁斯暗自思索着，突然一只从后伸来的手按在了他的肩膀。

柔软、光滑、纤细，偏暗的灯光下仿佛散发着莹白的光。

布鲁斯顺势转头，跌入了青年蓝得不似人间的眼眸里，眉间还透着几分羞涩或醉意的红。

布鲁斯不解，但仍然符合人设地调笑了两句，俗不可耐的粗鄙。

然后漂亮的青年就悻悻然走了。

不，有性格的青年才不会按套路走。

青年说：“帅哥，约吗？”

 

送上门的艳遇，布鲁斯没有傻得往外推。

直到两个人抱着倒在汽车旅馆的破床上亲成一团的时候，布鲁斯才发现两把大胡子脸贴脸互怼实在不太方便交流。

他琢磨着为了口感明天要哄青年把胡子剃了。

他琢磨着为了手感最好还要哄青年把胸毛也给刮了。

他在胡思乱想什么呢？一夜情哪来的明天。

于是布鲁斯不想了，全心投入品尝起身下胸大又腰细，鲜嫩又美好，至少比他年轻十岁，哼哼唧唧的呻吟还带着颤抖哭腔的男孩。

弄了人家一身青紫吻痕斑驳湿润且不提，后半夜干得激动还在人家的脖子上留了个狰狞牙印，果然是俗不可耐的粗鄙啊！

 

次日睁眼，床畔空空如也。

布鲁斯寻思着抛弃这个假身份，直接潜入黑帮的总部搜证。

 

一段日子过后，布鲁斯已经到了邻国，开展了新的任务。他换了名字换了易容，成为了一个循规蹈矩的中年上班族，在某进行可疑贸易的出口公司工作。

这天下班，他在家门口捡到了一个垂着眼红着脸的蜜汁眼熟大男孩。

他本想追问青年的身份和跟踪自己的原因，可是青年闭着眼睛主动吻上来，一手解他领带一手摸他胯间......修行不足的男人就可耻地决定吃了再问反正自己吃不了亏。

趁对方意乱情迷的时候，他柔声哄着青年去掉面上的毛发。青年呜咽着轻轻咬了他下巴一口。

 

次日睁眼，床畔空空如也。

布鲁斯发现青年没有带走任何财物，但总觉得自己好像吃亏被白嫖了。

 

又一段日子过后，布鲁斯为了协助某小国的反叛军而暂时留在了战区的秘密据点。他肯定全世界没有一个认识布鲁斯韦恩的人知道他藏身此处。

他在自己床上发现了一个光溜溜抱着被子，眼睛湿漉漉，下巴干干净净的青年。

“你是谁？”

青年不说话。

“你是怎么找到我的？”

青年视线游移。

“你为什么反复出现？”

青年一愣，瞪大的眼里明晃晃地写着：我找你的原因还不明显吗？

布鲁斯不得不沉默了。

青年犹豫道：“我以为你也有享受到...如果让你难为了，我可以找别——”

后半句没说完，被布鲁斯扑倒了。

后半夜也没机会说完，光在尚带着硝烟气息的男人身下呻吟求饶了。

 

次日睁眼，床畔空空如也。

布鲁斯看着没有进出记录的安保摄录镜头，还有被捏成木碎的床头，陷入了深深的沉思。

如果他说自己的炮友是个天使，应该被诊断为妄想症抑或自恋症？

 

布鲁斯修行结束后，回了哥谭，披上了黑暗骑士的披风。

天使炮友的出现频率仍然相若，有时候是韦恩总裁的办公室，有时候是黑暗骑士的蝙蝠洞，来去如风，不留影踪。

在布鲁斯的调教熏陶下，青年渐渐适应了这种强烈刺激的深入交流，虽然依然会羞涩脸红，但也学会了热情配合，甚至不介意布鲁斯在他身上用上一点小道具。

布鲁斯想起上一次青年穿着女式性感内衣，背对着骑在他大腿上，在布鲁斯的指导下摇晃丰腴臀部主动吞吃某巨物的情状，就觉得鼻子有点痒。

青年的身体也渐渐出现变化，比方说...下面的润滑自带了？...上面的水分也充足了？...布鲁西宝贝儿感觉新世界在自己面前打开了。

奇怪的是，他们的H等级越高，花在做爱上的时间反而越少了。

不再是一见面就扑，偶尔依偎着听青年念书，偶尔各顾各做事，偶尔也会抱着入眠。

似乎捉紧了温暖，青年心里的不安就会得到安抚。

布鲁斯梦里的冷巷枪声也会在交缠的呼吸声里安静下去。

 

与此同时，布鲁斯也越来越肯定青年不是人（无贬义）。

神出鬼没，力大无穷，还有，咳咳，天使脸孔魔鬼身材。

布鲁斯试探性地问过。

青年仿佛受到了极大惊吓，涨红了脸说我怎么就不是人。

布鲁斯心想，实锤了。

青年迟疑又迟疑，纠结又纠结，过了好几个月布鲁斯都忘记话题了才问他：“你知道什么是ABO吗？”

“...血型？”布鲁斯思考后答。

青年铁青脸，一跺脚就消失了。

布鲁斯听着音爆，莫名其妙。

 

青年虽然因为年纪的关系，容易性子一急就上头，其实本身脾气挺好的，布鲁斯估计没多久就会看见他消气自己回来了。

结果他看见的是电视屏幕上，自称青年同族的男人在威胁人类交出青年。

...这一下子就算是对蝙蝠侠来说，惊吓也有点太大了。

青年之前从不阻挠蝙蝠侠的英雄事业，而他的眼神有时会让布鲁斯觉得，他其实渴望着参与其中，帮助他人。

但青年又在竭尽全力掩饰着自己的超乎常人。

两个矛盾的念头日常默默打架，还没分出胜负。

布鲁斯没想到，青年要么不动声色，一来就是全球浩劫！

 

 

他说自己因为体质的关系，需要定期找人帮忙疏解。

布鲁斯琢磨着性爱成瘾到底是天使的心理还是身体问题，一时没反应，就被瞪了一眼。

青年说都是你的错，本来成年第一次随便找个人就可以，你偏偏要咬我的腺体，要不是看在你长得帅的份上，谁忍你的臭脾气！

布鲁斯被骂得一脸懵逼，心想也就是你长得好看，才不跟你计较拿我当解药！

 

 

没有什么会让我吃惊了


End file.
